


Not Talking About It

by zeroambi



Category: The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bisexuality, Divorce, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroambi/pseuds/zeroambi
Summary: After Matt has 'saved' Danny from a drunken spree he has to decide what to do with him now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place approx. eight years after Defenders' first season. If you find a bisexual agenda in this, you can keep it. The second chapter is a follow up from Luke's POV but both ficlets can be read as standalones too.

Matt felt a bit lost when Luke didn't answer his calls. Maybe he was at Jess's? So he tried to call there. It took a while, but eventually he could hear Jess's pissed off voice on the other end.

"Fuck off Danny! It's half past two in the morning and I don't have time for your whining ..."

"Ah, Jess, it's me, Matt. Sorry to wake you ..."

"Matt?"

"Yeah, I'm at Danny's place. My phone is dead and I couldn't reach Luke ..." he trailed off.

"What did he do now?"

"Had one to many at Aureole's." And probably scared away a very lucrative client, Matt thought.

"So one?" Jessica joked.

"Four at least, Jess. He is taking this pretty hard, you know."

"Jesus. It has been almost eight month, he really needs to move on. Misty has moved on," she said impatiently.

"Yes, there is that, but I was talking more about you and Luke here," Matt said cautiously.

Jess groaned in frustration: "I told him, Luke told him, _Danielle_ told him it's not his fault. When will that narcisstic blond little shit get, that not everything in the world is about him?"

Matt winced. A four year old Dani comforting Uncle Danny about her parents divorce was quite the picture. "Well, you know, it's Danny," he said. "If a sack of rice falls over in China, he is pretty sure it's his fault."

"Idiot," muttered Jess.

"He has been intensely jealous of you forever, Jess."

"You think I don't know that? Makes him even more of an idiot."

Matt thought of the picture with Luke, Jess, Danny and Danielle, its frame in a million shards on the floor, when he had brought Danny home.

_"Oh it ... must have fallen." Danny had mumbled unconvincingly._

Sure it fell. Onto an Iron Fist maybe.

"Dude needs to get laid again like last year," Jess commented.

After this night, Matt had no argument there.

"Any ideas?"

He had an idea but he wasn't sure how Jess would take it. It wasn't like Danny didn't have a crush on him since ... forever. But they weren't talking about it, because Matt was straight. _Or, you know, maybe not._

"Jenni?" Jess proposed.

"I don't think the thing with Jenni was ever all that serious, Jess," Matt objected. "They were just fooling around during his break ups with Misty."

"Damn," Jessica cursed. "I mean, how hard can it be? Sure he is dumb as a rock, but you would think someone good-looking with hundred-odd billion dollars in the bank and an actual eight inch cock could find ..."

"Um ... do I want to know how you know how big Danny's cock is?" Matt asked confused.

"..."

"..."

"Would you believe me if I said Misty told me?" Jess offered weakly.

"After that awkward pause? No." Matt shook his head.

"Well, then probably not."

Danny and _Jess?_ That didn't even make sense in an alternate evil dimension with goaties let alone this one. Matt was sure, however that happened, great amounts of alcohol were involved.

"Forget it Matt, that was ages ago and we're not talking about it," said Jess, "Luke ignores it so hard, I think it cracked his skin a bit."

"Wait ... Luke knows!?" _Sweet Christmas._

"Oh shut up!" Jess demanded. "You of all people shouldn't judge anybody about their love life."

Between Elektra, Karen and Milla, hell no, he really shouldn't. But the last time he had been that dumbfounded about one of his friend's sex shenanigans was when he had found Danny in _Foggy's_ bed.

He had known Foggy had experimented in college a bit, but always thought that was just that, and his partner was strictly a ladies man otherwise. Matt cringed thinking about that embarrassing scene from a few years ago. It wasn't even just embarrassing ... _You were jealous, Matt. And you couldn't even tell of whom of the two._

 _Actual eight inches, huh?_ Matt hadn't sucked cock in over twenty years but he was always up for a challenge.

"You don't know where Luke is, do you?" he asked Jessica.

"No idea, sorry. But if I can catch him, I'll tell him his BFF has a crisis. Again." Jess sighed. "Just go home, Matt. You don't have to play babysitter for Iron Heart."

"Nah, it's alright. He's all puked out and sleeping now. I can stay until tomorrow. See if he's better."

"That's nice of you. You're a good Catholic boy," Jess teased. "Night, Matt."

"Night, Jess," he answered and hung up.

Despite Danny's couch being really comfy, Matt couldn't sleep much and at 5.30 am he got up again and made some of Danny's favorite green teas.

Soon after some elaborate groaning from the bedroom made it clear, that Danny had woken up too. Matt heard the shower run and felt actually a bit nervous, when Danny finally showed up in the door in sweatpants with a towel around his neck.

"Matt?" his friend seemed startled, when he spotted him at the sink. "You're still here?"

"You owe me some pants," Matt pointed to his own boxer-briefs cald figure, "a new phone and a billionaire client, pal," he added.

"Oh God. How much of a fool did I make of myself last night?" Danny asked anxiously.

"You gave the tabloids material for a week or two. The puking over my pants and shoes was a nice touch. That papparazzi in front of Aureole's probably thought he hit the checkpot."

"Ugh ... sorry, man," Danny apologized and threw the towel onto the couch. He sat down at the dining table, staring into the pot of tea that was waiting for him there.

"But otherwise not much." Matt took a sip from his own tea. "You were mostly just whining about you and Misty not working out. Having always been a bit jealous of Luke, Jess and Danielle and feeling responsible for their break up. Which by the way you are ..."

"...not." Danny finished and sighed.

"There were some rumblings about how you still want to go all Iron Fist on most board meetings of Rand Industries."

"Right. Is that all?" Danny groaned, shoved the tea pot aside and let his head fall onto the table in front of him.

"I think you also said something about a fantasy you have about me fucking you over your office desk at some point."

"No!" That had made the head shoot right up again. "I mean, yes ..." Danny conceded trying to play it cool, "but it's your office desk, usually."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Danny got up and started to rummage through the fridge. "You want some avocado salad? I'm not hungry but ..."

"Danny?" Matt asked moving over to his friend.

"Hm?" Danny came back up with a salad bowl in his hands.

"Does it absolutely have to be a an office desk?" Matt took the bowl from him and set it aside. He started to tease with his fingers over the waistband of Danny's sweatpants. "I mean there is a pretty comfy couch over there ..."

"Don't ..." Danny's gasped and gripped Matt's hand to hold it still, " ... don't make fun of me about that," he asked.

"I'm not." Matt drew him closer for a promising kiss. Danny responed fervently and they let their tongues fight for dominance like they had otherwise often before.

"You're not?" Danny asked with big eyes while catching some breath. He sounded rather excited about the prospect. Matt reaffirmed this by letting his hand slip into the sweatpants and firmly grip Danny's cock.

Danny grinned and thrusted into it. "Shall I get the condoms?"

***

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke has a bit of a problem with coming to terms about Danny and Matt, well, fucking. Actually mostly about Danny never telling him he's into dudes. He thought they were bros.

Luke was uncomfortable. He was also really uncomfortable about being uncomfortable. He set down the burger on his plate and watched his friends frolic in the playpen with the little ones. They had all earned their yellow belts today at the dojo and the playdate at McDonalds with Daredevil and Ironfist was in celebration.

"Daddy! Mommy! Help!" His daughter screeched playfully as she was tackled and tickled by Danny.

"Just kick him between the legs, Sweetie," Jess advised.

"Now that's just unfa... Ahhh." Danny, despite being well protected with his costume in that regard, made a big show of falling over and into the heap of colorfull softballs in the pen when Danielle headed her mother advice.

The kids found it hilarious, especially when Daredevil needed two attempts to get Iron Fist back out. Matt's hand lingered a bit too long on Danny's ass, when finally managing so. _Playing grabass in front of the kids, really?_ _Well, congratulations Cage, you've turned into your own grandma._

He still couldn't quite belive it. _Danny and Matt?_ Coleen had just looked awkward, when he had asked her and Misty had outright laughed at him. Claire had shaken her head and said: "You didn't know Danny is queer?"

And now Jess sitting opposite him at the table gave him _the look_.

"Yeah, I don't like it," he said.

"Really?" Jess's voice was dripping with cynicism.

"It's not the gay thing." He sounded defensive and he had no idea why he sounded defensive.

"Bi."

"What?"

"I mean, I haven't exactly asked him yet, but considering the insane amount of pussy he went through over the last years ... " Jessica started.

"Well, you would know," he muttered, which garnered him a kick under the table that would have broken any other man's shin.

"... I really doubt that Danny identifies as gay."

"Right, but ... Matt Murdock?" Luke asked baffled.

"Yeah. That one I'm pretty sure did identify as straight until now, so that's rather interesting," Jess mused.

"Interesting? Interesting isn't the word I would use. More like batshit insane."

Jess shrugged. "I too can think of more exciting company in and outside of bed than Mr. Choirboy of all people, but there is no accounting for taste and all that." She took another sip from her soda. "Well, it's also kinda hot," she smiled suggestively.

"What?"

"Come on. They are two very good looking dudes."

"What?"

"Oh really. Like you you don't have any fantasies about Colleen and Misty," she scoffed.

"What? No, I've not."

"You sure you're straight?" she asked setting her cup down, squinting at him.

"Hahaha." Luke leaned over the table until their mouths were almost touching. "Want me to prove it?"

Jess sighed sadly and looked frustrated. "Honestly I would love to but ..." She pointed with her eyes at the divorce papers on the table on front of them.

Sex had never been their problem.

"I know it eats at you that he never told you," Jessica touched his hand. "Ask him," she suggested.

***

Luke was going to do just that the next evening when he was working the late shift at the bar and Danny came in. It was really dumb, he should be able to talk to his best friend of almost ten years about this.

Unfortunately Danny didn't come alone. He had Jeri Hogarth with him. Only Danny could make her set foot in this part of town, Luke thought. After all those years Hogarth still gave him the creeps. He didn't trust that woman as far as he could throw her. Although, come to think of it, he could probably throw her pretty far. But still. Danny greeted him with a short-spoken 'yo', then ordered wine for Hogarth and beer for himself. Danny's main lawyer might be creepy as fuck, but she was also pretty perceptive.

"Everything alright with you two?" she asked.

"Nah. He's mad with me," Danny noted.

"I'm not mad." Luke said. _Okay, maybe a little._

"It's about me and Matt," Danny sighed.

"Oh my, what's that? Some Defenders infighting?" Hogarth asked curiously.

"Nah. It's just Matt and I we, well, you know ..." Danny trailed off and put on a sheepish grin.

"You're sleeping with Matt Murdock now?" Hogarth laughed.

And _another_ person not in the least bit fazed by Danny being into dudes. Well, she of all people really wouldn't be, Luke guessed.

"And there I thought your taste in _women_ was god awful," she shook her head.

"Oh look who's talking," Danny made a face, "and what the hell is all your peoples problem with Matt?"

"He's insane?" Hogarth offered rather undiplomatically and made Luke wince.

"Bullshit." Danny sounded really pissed off. Maybe this wasn't just a fling after all.

Staring back and forth between Luke's probably rather dumbfounded face and Hogarth's pitying look Danny eventually snapped: "Look, you can either tell people that you lived in a mystical city in another dimension where you gained the power of the Iron Fist by punching a dragon's heart, or you can tell them you're a man that likes pussy _and_ maybe the occasional dick. Guess which they're more likely to believe?" he slammed down his beer glass.

This had Hogarth roll her eyes almost as elaborate as Jess could. "Really, Danny? Bitter much?"

Luke had a very odd feeling in his guts. _Is this how Danny felt when they work together in Harlem?_ Like an outsider. This was clearly two queer people taking the piss out of each other and Luke felt totally superfluous here. Is that why he never told me? he wondered. Was he afraid I would be unable to relate?

"Says the gold star lesbian," he heard Danny comment over his thoughts.

"The wha ... gold star lesbian? You didn't ... did he really just unironically call me a gold star lesbian?" Hogarth looked at Luke in disbelief.

But before he could say anything Danny shrugged: "Well, yeah, there was that. But that does not really count against the gold star thing as far as I understand. Also I thought we aren't talking about that," he shot Hogarth a sly grin.

 _Jesus, did that horrible woman just blush?_ Luke's eyes were probably as big a saucers right now. _  
_

"We aren't," she said peeved. "Also I came here to discuss the financing of the Rand Foundation and not to play babysitter to you two. Excuse me," she shoved the wine glass away and went for the door.

After she was gone Luke looked at his best friend accusingly.

"What?" Danny was still grinning.

"Really? Jeri Hogarth? You fucked _Jeri Hogarth_?" Luke asked in astonishment.

"What? She's a pretty hot older lady. And no I didn't fuck her, she's not into dick," Danny explained. "We fooled around a bit on her fiftieth birthday though. I don't only have special abilities in my fists you know?"

_Sweet Christmas._

"We were pretty smashed that night," he giggled like a twelve year old. In some respects Danny would always be twelve years old, Luke thought. "And people have dared to call _me_ a man slut," he shook his head. "Turns out I've got nothing on you bro. I mean, Coleen, Misty, Jess, Jenny, Jeri, Joy ..." He shouldn't have mentioned that third name, but it kind of slipped in and now it was to late to take it back. Danny turned an interesting shade of pale and looked like he wanted to die, which should feel satisfying but somehow really didn't. "Yeah, she told me," Luke said, "on our fucking third wedding anniversary of all times."

Danny still seemed to wait for a punch to the face that didn't come and said: "We were really really smashed _that_ night."

"Doesn't exactly help you there bro," Luke pointed out, but then tried to gloss over it: "So where was I ... Joy _and Ward,_ I guess, which explains a few things."

Danny groaned and palmed his face: "Those were probably not my smartest moves," he muttered.

 _Never mind smart, what about creepy as fuck, Danny?_ Now when he thought about it, it became clear to Luke that, yeah, there had been quite a few opportunities for male hookups for Danny.

"Jeez, don't tell me the reason you and Wade hate each other so much ..."

"No, no, hell no!" Danny protested. "Even I have some standards."

"Franklin ..." it occured to Luke.

"Now Foggy was fun," Danny said and looked like an exited puppy. Luke was really tempted to punch him in the face now, even if he hadn't before. "... and now Matt Murdock of all people. Is there any friend or close aquaintance you haven't fucked yet?"

"..."

_Yeah, that was pretty obvious Cage._

Danny was grinning from ear to ear now.

"Right. You can forget about that bro ..." Luke said and poured himself a glass of whisky, work ethic be damned.

"Aaww," Danny let out a sound of over the top disappointment.

Right at that moment Matt came into the bar and sat down besides Danny. "What's with the pouting?" he asked and Luke still wondered how a blind man could even tell.

"Luke doesn't want to have coffee with me," Danny whined.

Matt snorted. "Well, he has always been the only one of us with some sense," he said and planted a kiss on Danny's lips. "Besides I'm pretty sure all your coffee does belong to me know."

This would really take some time to get used to, Luke thought.

 

***

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Danny/Jess fling is just my headcanon explanation of why Danny was such an absolute asshole to Jess during her pregnancy with Danielle.


End file.
